1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates, in general, to golf bags and, more particularly, to a golf bag provided with both a partitioned inlet opening and a partitioned head shield for clubs at the top frame, thus allowing a golfer to easily, orderly and neatly adjust his clubs in the bag and allowing the golfer to easily select a desired club from the bag prior to hitting a golf ball on the course, the golf bag also almost completely preventing club heads from being damaged or lost.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As well known to those skilled in the art, a typical golf bag is open at the top to receive the shafts of golf clubs. The body of such a golf bag typically is integrated with two frames: synthetic resin top and bottom frames. The bag body is also covered with a cloth or leather cover. A shoulder strap is attached to the side wall of the golf bag, thus allowing a golfer to carry the bag on his shoulder as he moves about the course.
However, such typical golf bags are not provided with any means for orderly and neatly adjusting golf clubs in the bag, so that the club heads get entangled at the top of the bag. This prevents a golfer from easily selecting a desired club from the bag prior to hitting a golf ball on the course. The above golf bags also allow the club heads to collide against each other as the golfer moves about the course with the bag on his shoulder. In such a case, the club heads may be damaged. In addition, it is almost impossible for a golfer to easily confirm at a look whether his golf clubs are safely kept in the bag.